etchnionfandomcom-20200213-history
Vetriver Transit Authority
The '''Vetriver Transit Authority (VTA) '''is a transit authority responsible for public transportation within the City Of Vetriver as well as surrounding communities. It operates the VTA System commuter rail network. The VTA was formed by the Senja Department of Transportation (SenDOT) to come up with a public transportation system for the rapidly expanding city. History The Senja Department of Transportation (SenDOT) acknowledged that the City of Vetriver needed a public transportation system to move people effectively and quickly from one part of the city to another. At the time, The City of Vetriver had just become the largest city in the known world, taking it from the City of Centura, which already had the RTA Subway network. So, the SenDOT created the Vetriver Transit Authority. At the time the VTA was just an office space within the SenDOT building. The first idea was the Vetriver Subway Network. The planned route was liked overall, however the construction progress and cost was not. It would be very costly and would take quite some time to be built. The second idea was an elevated rail network. Two rail lines running in each direction on raised rail platforms above streets was the idea and have it run throughout the city. This idea was more well received, even much so part of the original system was built. The first line began construction from present day Riverside Station to the Downtown Station. Initial tests in this system went well. So they began the second phase in the test line, which would run downtown over Harmony Avenue. That is where they ran into some issues with buildings and platform station locations. The original ideas were then scraped and the project on hold. The vacant elevated rail lines sat vacant raised above the streets for several months while the VTA went back to the drawing board. The third and final idea finally came out, and it was to make the rail lines surface, and construct more traditional train stations for a more rapid rail commuter system, they used the existing raised Riverside Station, and created the test Blue Line to Lake Park. The Lake Park Station was constructed behind the Vetriver Grand Mall. Original tests where very successful, and marked the opening of the first section of the Blue Line, and thus the rest of the network was created on mostly surface rail lines. Some parts of the elevated rail system still exist. It was decided to just build the Red Line to Centura on all elevated rails from the Riverside Station to make things easier for buildings below. When the Green Line loops back into downtown from Hannover Park, it goes back up on newer constructed elevated rail lines to connect up with the Downtown Station. With the VTA System's sucess the VTA moved their offices to a whole floor suite in the City Tower in downtown Vetriver, which has a view of the original Downtown and Riverside raised stations. Stations The VTA manages and operates all 13 of the stations on the VTA System which includes having at least one staff member at each station building at a time. However, the VTA does not own most of the station buildings. Each respecting city or village in which they are located in owns the building. 6 of the stations are owned by The City of Vetriver. The City of Commack owns 3 of the stations. The Village of Aberdeen owns one station, after they sold the original station building, and the Village of Larsen ones one of the stations. Which leaves 2 stations owned by the VTA; The Allenton Station, and the Centura Station.